Her Past in the Past
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is starting high school and life seems to be going well for her, except for one little thing. She feels as though she has forgotten an important part of her history, so follow Kagome as she tries to unravel the mystery of her past in the


Her Past in the Past

**Her Past in the Past**

_Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi! I'm a pretty average high school freshman, or so I thought. Recently, I've realized that I've forgotten about an important part of my past and so now I'm on an adventure to find the truth! I'm ready to remember my past in the past._

Chapter 1: Alley Attack

"Kagome, you're going to be late to school, dear!"

Hearing her mother's yell, the sixteen year old opened her eyes to see what time it was and when she saw that it was already past seven she leaped out of her large, pink bed and into the shower.

'Unbelievable…' Kagome thought to herself, 'I can't believe I'm going to arrive late on my first day of high school. The teacher will probably scold me.'

"Kagome, it's almost seven thirty! You have to get going!" Her mother shouted upstairs to Kagome who hadn't even changed into her uniform yet.

Finally, when she was finished getting ready, Kagome rushed out the door after saying goodbye to her mother and grandfather and headed towards school. When she arrived, everyone else was already in class. Her teacher warned her to not turn her lateness into a habit and then quickly continued his lesson. Kagome's friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, sat nearby and chatted with her throughout the day until finally, the bell rang and everyone rushed out the door and headed back home now.

Kagome decided to walk home with her friends and the boy, Hojo, who harbored a not-so-secret love for her. They talked, they laughed, and they had a really fun time together, but something was amiss. Kagome kept feeling that a part of her life was missing and it was seriously upsetting her. She couldn't figure out what was missing, but she knew that it had to be found. She knew that whatever it was, it was something that she definitely needed in her life in order to be complete.

"Hey, is something bothering you, Higurashi?" Hojo asked.

"No, everything is just great! We're all together in high school having fun! That's all I need." She said, smiling warmly at him. She didn't want to share her uncertainty with the others. "Anyway, I promised my mom I'd go pick up some groceries for her. See you guys tomorrow!" She added before taking off in the opposite direction.

"Man, Higurashi is definitely upset. I really wish she'd open up to us more." Hojo told Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri.

The girls chuckled a bit and told him not to worry about it. "Kagome just likes to deal with things on her own. Let her be, Hojo. She knows we're here for her if she ever needs to talk." They said to the boy and continued their walk home.

Meanwhile, Kagome headed for the grocery store and ended up taking a shortcut through a few alleys. As she was walking she was suddenly caught off guard by a guy with long, silver hair and remarkably intense eyes. She couldn't help but stare at him and after awhile he noticed her gaze and walked right up to her.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?"

Kagome was embarrassed that he had seen her gawking at him, but she answered him honestly. "You look really interesting."

"I look interesting? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone with your hair color and your eyes are so…amazing."

The boy shot her an angry look and started to walk away.

"No, wait up! You seem awfully familiar."

"No."

"Hey, please! Tell me your name!" Kagome begged. She felt like the boy had something to do with her lingering uncertainty. "I need to know your name!"

"Go away, stupid girl."

Images flashed through her mind of a boy who looked like the one right in front of her and then she ran and grabbed onto his arm. "I need to know who you are! I keep seeing you in my head."

"You're crazy, let go of me already!" He yelled.

"No way, I'm certain that I know you somehow!"

"Fine, my name is Inuyasha. Now will you let go and leave me the fuck alone?"

"I can't. I have to figure out who you are."

"I told you who I am, you idiot!"

"No, I mean how I know you!"

Inuyasha growled viciously and pulled her hand off of his arm. "You don't know me." He said coldly and ran off.

Kagome knew there was no possible way that she could catch up to him, so she gave up and made her way to the food store once more, but then someone else stopped her. This time she didn't stop because of the person's cool looks. Instead, she stopped because this person held a gun to her head and demanded that she stay still. Then he told her to turn around to face him. The man undressed her and pushed her to the ground. He then began to undress himself, but while he was trying to pull his shirt off Kagome took her chance and kicked him in the balls. The man fell to the ground and screamed out in pain and Kagome grabbed his gun away from him and tried to make her escape, but he easily caught up to her once he had recovered. Luckily, Kagome had let out one loud cry before the man covered her mouth. Again, he pushed her down and climbed on top of her, but then he was kicked off.

"Get away from her, you fucker!"

Kagome looked up to find the silver-haired boy standing in front of her, growling loudly. Inuyasha then kicked the man again, sending him flying. Inuyasha walked over to him and grabbed him by his neck. "You worthless piece of shit, how dare you!"

The police showed up after a few minutes and arrested the guy. Kagome remained on the ground and couldn't stop herself from crying hysterically. Inuyasha approached her and offered his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"In-Inuyasha…thanks. I- I thought that I was going to be…"

Inuyasha felt bad for the sobbing girl and pulled her into his arms. "You're alright now."

Kagome nodded and squeezed him tightly.

"I'll walk you home, so don't worry."

"Thank you."

_End of Chapter 1_

Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. The next chapter will be up sometime this week.

Oh and remember that reviews are always appreciated! I love hearing what you guys think.


End file.
